1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank connector, and more particularly, relates to a "T"-handled filler adapter distant to the tank appendages for connection to a gas tank without tank appendage interference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art methods of connecting a hose to a tank included the method of attaching a hose to a valve on a tank in a crowded area at the top of a tank. Working in close quarters was difficult, at best, when attempting to insert a wrench to turn and tighten a connector, such as a hose connector, to the tank valve. Scraped knuckles, injured hands, stripped nuts and damage to cylinders and hoses, not to mention the grief, aggravation and loss of valuable working time were common.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art by providing a filler adapter where the tightening devices are remote and distant from the tank components to facilitate ready unrestricted connection of the filler adapter to a tank.